A tire chain is generally used for a car to prevent the car from slipping when it runs on a snow-covered road, and is usually definite in its length so as to be used for only one size of a tire. Therefore, a maker has to make various sizes of tire chains to suit to different sizes of tires, and a user has to know the diameter and the width of the tire to be covered with a tire chain.